Shadows of the Light
by hrg2damax
Summary: They say that the world is black and white, darkness and the light. I'm here to prove them wrong, that there are shadows everywhere, even in the light. (Teen for gore and language, First fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if I make errors, positive criticism is accepted!**

All he remembered was the power, and the feelings that came with it. Such feelings were confusion, sadness, and last but not least in any way, anger. And with that anger came hatred and despair, hatred for the ones who dared to make him lonely, and despair as he realized that he was alone in this cruel world, he let one single tear drop from his eye. This one tear carried all his remaining emotions with it as it fell. His emotions such as happiness and love were ripped away from his mind and forced into his subconscious. He stood to his full height, being a young child he stood at 4'8, hardly intimidating, but it wasn't his height that mattered. It was the waves of killing intent coming off him, the ones affected could feel dark emotions such as hatred and despair coming off him. He looked up, his dark hair shadowing his eyes from view until they fell to the side exposing the dark sclera and blood red pupils showing that he was what humans feared, a ghoul. He took one step forward towards the men who took away his world just because he was a ghoul, his world being his family, the people who showed him love. He looked back at his parents' bodies. He should not have though, as the consequence was a rush of anger and other dark feelings. Snarling, he turned toward the men all dressed in grey trench coats and holding strange weapons, what were they called again? Ah yes, quinqes, his mind told him. No matter, he would make them all pay dearly. A crazed smile made its way on his face. Yes! He would kill them, make them scream as he tore them apart, limb from bloody limb!

"You will all pay!" he yelled as he unleashed his kagune, a predatory organ that only ghouls possessed. The CCG investigators were astounded, not at the fact that he had kagune at such a young age, but at the kagune he possessed. There were only four documented kagune types, rinkaku, which looked like scaled tentacles, ukaku, which resembled feathered wings, bikaku, which looked like a tail, and koukaku, a strong sturdy kagune that had no definite shape. But this child had kagune that came out of his elbow and wrapped around his arms, not only that but additional kagune that came out of the sides of his knees. A completely new and alien type of kagune. There were no other documented cases of this type, so it must have been a new mutation in the Rc cells of this young ghoul. While all the "doves" were distracted the young boy struck, piercing one man's stomach with his new kagune. This snapped the rest out of their stupor as one man fell, so they reacted by attacking the boy.

"Bad idea", was all the boy said in a cold emotionless voice as all four of his kagune flailed out striking two of the investigators and only the last two evaded the wild kagune that struck down the rest of their team. How could this have happened? All they were supposed to do was to eliminate a family of ghouls which only the father was S-rank while the mother wasn't exactly strong, but they could take on a normal group of two investigators easily so a group of five was needed. But no one expected the boy, not even 12, to show this much power! It was absurd! So the remaining two did the most sensible thing and called for reinforcements. The boy,seeing he would have no chance against more investigators, fled the scene. Leaving everything behind, all of it to be defiled by the CCG. He did not leave unnoticed though, as the doves saw him leave they attempted to chase him down. Only to stop as he began to climb up a building using his kagune like claws. The two of them merely looked, knowing there was no way to chase him.

"He got away", one of them said.

"Yeah, let's hope that he doesn't show up again."

In a dark alley, the boy from before wandered with no set destination but to get away. Unknown to him, he was being followed. Then the man following rushed him and slammed him against the alley wall, the boy , not expecting it, shouted in alarm. But once he looked into the man's face, he let out the faintest of smirks for the man was a human, and he was hungry. The man was no doubt surprised and then horrified once he saw the boys eyes- the eyes of a ghoul- and before he could say anything he was stabbed by the boy's kagune. The boy then shrugged the man off of him seeing that he was dead. And he let another crazed grin out as he knew he had a feast before him. That night the world would be introduced to a new kind of ghoul, the shoukaku ghoul.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So yeah, I had a couple of complete chapters ready to upload, but my stupid laptop erased the files! So instead of just rewriting it, I am choosing to just change the plot of this chapter. I also chose to make it in 1st person POV.**

Weeks have passed since I lost my family to the CCG. I had spent several days mourning them, but the more I saw of what the true world had to offer, I have grown colder and apathetic. Now I am able to see that death is inevitable, so no I am no longer missing my parents at all. Now I know that there are many would think of me as a cold hearted bastard.

I let out a dry chuckle. I couldn't deny it at all. I _did_ lose my father after all, but that doesn't really affect me now. So what, I'm a cold hearted bastard that was discriminated because of my species. I didn't care at all, the only emotions I experienced now were dark ones. I said goodbye to happiness, love, and empathy, then I kicked them down a well, buried them, and pissed on their graves. I don't care.

So here I am now, living in an alley filled with muggers, trash, and God knows what else. I knew that I couldn't just stay here, I wanted to do _something_ , I could care less for what it was. Destroy the CCG, eradicate all the humans, or join some ghoul organization like Aogiri. The first one I knew wouldn't do anything for me. I no longer cared that they killed my parents. So I chose the third option, joining a ghoul organization.

But this presented problems for me. For one, I had no idea how to reach out to them. I could make a name for myself, after all I knew that I was on the news as the first ever shoukaku ghoul. Big deal, I had a different kagune, so what?

So I decided that bringing attention to myself would be the best option. So I set out to find the means to do that, I had no doubt that I needed a mask. I've seen that all the big-shot ghouls wore masks, like Jason or the Owl. But another problem presented itself. How would I obtain a mask? Thinking on it, I had no ways. I could just ask other ghouls, but not all were friendly, most would try to kill him. But I was desperate, so I decided to push my luck.

(Several hours later, in 3rd person now)

It was dark out, so most ghouls would be out hunting and eating. So knowing this, he went to the nearest feeding ground. As he arrived, he noticed that there was a freshly killed corpse awaiting for him. And an older ghoul feasting, as he neared, the ghoul looked up at him, clearly surprised that a younger ghoul was here. Swallowing the older ghoul stood up and looked him over. Seeing that he was fit, he quickly questioned as to why he was here.

" Who're you and why are you on my feeding ground?" the older ghoul asked. Clearly territorial, as he referred the ground as his, but he seemed nice enough. So seeing that he wouldn't attempt to harm him, he asked his question.

"Um, sir, do you know where I could find a someone who makes masks for ghouls?" he asked feigning innocence. He had found out that he was a good actor, able to fool most individuals. To this the other ghoul looked baffled, why would this young ghoul need a mask?

"Sure, but why do you need a mask? You seem too young to hunt for yourself, can't your parents do that for you?" he unknowingly set himself up for an even better excuse. The "child" simply looked down squeezing several tears down his cheeks.

The older ghoul easily got the message, this child had lost his parents. To the CCG no doubt.

"God, I'm sorry kid. I had no idea," he stumbled over his words as he tried to correct himself. The "kid" merely looked up, once again feigning sadness, replied in a voice filled with feigned sorrow.

"It's okay Mr, uh Mr," the boy once again looked up expectantly. The senior ghoul, seeing that he was requested his name, replied in a calm voice.

"You may call me Deydaru. Can I know your name?" he asked politely. The child hesitated before deciding to give his real name. He then looked up and replied in a soft voice.

"It's Riasori, sir," he kept the act of immaturity up. After all, he didn't know this man at all, let alone _trust_ him. So playing a child who was mourning the loss of his parents wasn't such a bad idea. He just wanted a mask, he didn't know what design though, so he would have to deal with that, or maybe he could leave it up to the mask maker. He put these thoughts aside as the man cleared his throat.

"So do you have a design in mind? You need one so that he can make it, or would you prefer he does it based on your mentality? He does that as well."

"He does?" Riasori asked in a skeptical tone. This was just what he wanted. Now it was being given to him on a silver platter, but did it come with a cost? Deciding that this was to good to be true, he questioned once more.

"Is there a cost?" he asked. The man let out a soft smile at the young boys question.

"Not if you're a ghoul, and as I can see, you are." And with that he commenced the walk to their destination. The boy, Riasori, following closely. To some they would appear as family, but to each other, at least in the future, partners


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to put more effort into the story, and I am going of a goal of at least 1000 words per chapter. Anyways, I have a plot line set up for the next couple chapters. Let's continue!**

 _Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

" _Sarcasm"_

(Time skip 10 years, Riasori was 5 in the last two chapters. So that makes him 15 now)

I have lived by myself for several years now, I've learned many things through trial and error and observations. I had no help at all, so that sucked. The other ghoul, Deydaru, well I sort of ditched him. I know, kind of a douche move, but I didn't care.

 _Do I really?_

Well, lately my apathetic demeanor has started to decay, I now was able to feel certain emotions, though none like happiness. Only dark emotions, like anger and despair. I have experienced those two more than once. Anger at the CCG or despair at being a ghoul.

I had to stop thinking like that. Lately I have been regretting being born as a ghoul. I know that I shouldn't, but the thoughts would slip into my consciousness, plaguing my dreams. If only there was a way.

I had several " _fun"_ moments through the years. One of them was me moving to the 13th ward, I ran into some strange individuals, namely Jason. A pretty " _fun"_ guy, we had so much " _fun"_ as he kept coming after me, as he kept saying something about centipedes and bolt cutters. I had no idea, but I had no intention to find out. So I got out of there and relocated to the 18th ward, one of the few wards that didn't have too many problems with ghouls.

At least until I got there, I didn't wreck the place, but there were quite a few that were oblivious to ghouls. So I showed them that there were shadows in the brightest of places.

Yeah, I actually was able to make a name as the S-Class ghoul known as the "Plague Doctor", the reason why was because of my mask. As it follows my namesake, a raven-like mask. I was considered strong even though I was among the more docile ghouls, at least that was what the CCG said.

Apparently, eating every three months was abnormal for a ghoul, something about that time would no doubt be enough to starve myself. Oh believe me, I did starve and it was Hell for me. At least until I made the " _wonderful_ " discovery of how other ghouls made good meals. Yes I became a cannibal, I wasn't like some crazy ghoul that had an obsession with some other ghoul. But I was trying to show that not all ghouls were ravenous beasts, just a majority of them… that doesn't help my case.

Back to my adventures, another tale was of me getting my mask. The cool thing was that it was a part of me, yeah the guy I met was weird. Had an obsession with eyeballs. But when I asked him if it was possible to make one using kagune he said that it was and my 5 year old self was impressed. At least until he had to use my kagune to do so, then came the operation. He wasn't gentle at all, though considering a ghoul's healing rate, I could see why.

Of course I did have encounters with the CCG, since I was a ghoul they labeled me as a "threat" even though I had stopped eating humans. But that didn't stop them, so they sent in some investigators after me, I just destroyed them. That put me on _their_ hit list, so I have been laying low lately.

So that was all the memorable adventures I've had so far, now here I am, sitting in a hell hole of an apartment complex. I decided that I was going to move to another ward, the problem was which one. The 13th was out of question, Jason put me at the top of his hit list. I've had heard pretty bad stuff about the 11th, 5th had the Clowns if I remembered correctly, so that was a no-go.

But then I heard about the 20th and how there was a group of ghouls run by the Owl, I let out a smirk, that sounded really _fun_ to me. Oh, it would be a raven working for or against an owl. Plus, it was quiet over there, oh I can just feel the chaos I could cause. Maybe I would fight the Owl himself, he was SSS-ranked, but I had tricks up my sleeve.

That decided it, I am moving to the 20th ward. And first I was going to cause mayhem before leaving the 18th, maybe by attacking a nightclub slaughtering many "innocent" civilians, I could show the humans here that the world wasn't just rainbows and sunshine and that I was real, not just a bogeyman in the CCG's closet. Oh I would enjoy tearing them limb from limb… Ok, I had issues, but then again, I lost my family at _five_ so I had some sort of excuse.

(Timeskip)

It was late, that's all I cared for at the moment. Late and I was standing on a tall tower near a large club filled with _flesh_ and _prey_. Many humans were partying inside, completely unaware of their impending doom at _my_ hands, hands that would show no mercy.

I let out a predatory smirk, I was just relishing in the fact that it would be _me_ that would tear them all apart. So I decided to get on with it, but that brought up an interesting choice, should I attack from the inside or burst in through the roof. The latter sounded so much more fun to me. I would cause much more panic doing so.

Standing up to my full height, a slightly taller than average 5'10, I let my mask appear from the implanted kakuhou in my face. The Plague Doctor has reappeared, for the last night in the 18th, and the lat night for all the patrons in the club.

I took a deep breath and took a few steps back, then I ran to the edge and jumped, falling towards the reinforced glass of the club's roof. As I made contact with it I quickly felt it give way, a ghoul's anatomy is spectacular. As I fell to the dance floor I righted myself and landed heavily but to my feet.

I could feel the widened eyes on me as I stood up, eyes that would soon lose their shine. I looked around, taking in the deadly silence. Deciding to set off the figurative bomb, I said one sentence, the last that they'll ever hear.

"The Raven is the Messenger of Death, I've come to deliver it to you all," I said, my mask distorting my voice.

That set everyone off, instantly there was screaming and panic as many humans scrambled away. I smirked inside my mask, then I let out my claw-like tentacles coming from below my elbows, and another two coming from the sides of my knees, the mark of a shoukaku ghoul. Then the tentacles from my elbows split into three, ending like a raven's talons.

I then proceeded to decimated the club's customers and staff, almost none got away, but some did. I later found them hidden in some of the club's rooms, but not before some called the CCG. Even though my logical and calculating side told me to leave, the insane and rage filled side won out. So I continued to kill them all, after I was done I had a feast. I enjoyed munching on some of them, not all were good though, some were too fat and greasy, others skinny as a twig, but there were some good ones out there.

I didn't know how long had passed when I felt my instincts tell me to move. And move I did, for if I hadn't I would have been stabbed by the quinque of some pesky investigator. Snarling I looked up, my mask reforming so my face wouldn't be seen, only to freeze in a feeling I hadn't felt for so long: fear.

For standing right in front of me, was the CCG's Reaper, Arima Kishou.

One thought crossed my mind as I stared into Death's eyes, and that thought was spoken out loud.

"To Hell with me."

 **Cliffhanger! Yeah sorry for updating so late, but you know school and tests and dreaded finals. So, I seem to have past my goal of 1000 words per chapter with a whopping 1442 words. Until next time!**


End file.
